Climbing Ivy
by Alex Blackwood
Summary: What would happen if Peter met a girl named Ivy? What if she bacame a mother for the Lost Boys? What if Hook captured her with the help of someone from inside the gang's hideout? Find out and PLEASE R&R! A little bit of swearing so K
1. Chapter 1

~Ivy~

This has all happened before, and I'm pretty sure it won't happen again. But you never know. But this time, our story happens in Mercy Falls, at the Smith House and Ranch. The occupants of this household were fact over fiction, at least most of them. I'm Ivy Smith, the youngest, the black sheep of my family because I have an imagination and dream of something more than my life as a servant. I'm a dreamer and talked to anything and everything around the grounds. Whether it is a night flower blooming next to my bedroom window in the stables or my favourite Clydesdale horse Angus and the pinkies of Mr and Mrs White.

-"Ivy!" My father, Kevin Smith, yelled through the mansion. "Where are my gold cufflinks?"

-"In your dresser, top drawer on the right." I walked into my parent's bedroom holding one of my mother, Mary's, fanciest gowns, gold and flowing. "Your white bow tie is in the closet with your dress coat and your shoes are shinned and waiting at the door."

-"Good girl." He patted me on the head making my dirty hair bounce slightly, and he finished getting ready while I did an intricate brain in my mother's waist long black hair and tied it up to make a dazzling bun dotted with the diamond hair pins Father gave her last Christmas, almost a year ago.

-"You know mother." I began while she patted her tanned face with powder, blush and eye shadows. "I was wondering if I may go to the party as well, since I've done all my chores for today."

-"You know, you have never done anything to me in all your 15 years, never asked anything more than what you have already received," She replied, turning to face me with a look in her eyes I've never seen. "Yet there has always being something about you that's so incredibly… irritating." She pulled my shoulders towards her so our faces were barely inches apart. "You were a broken condom, Ivy, a mistake, an accident. We didn't want you, we still don't, no one does, and I will be surprised if anyone ever pays any attention to your miserable being, you black sheep. Don't you ever ask me for anything EVER again, am I clear?"

-"Yes mother." I replied slowly, and walked out of the room. My siblings were getting ready to leave for the party at the front door when I walked down the steps of one of the house's double staircases.

-"Hey look it's the stable girl!" One of them exclaimed and pointed at me like an animal in a cage. "Don't get to close or you'll catch her lameness!"

-"And her ugliness!" one of the older girls laughed.

And she was right, my hair was the color of dull straw and my eyes of the washed out, bleached jeans I wore over my bottom half. I usually got the younger boy's clothes when he out grew them, because of my small frame. This month was a black and white base ball style shirt stained with ash and tears.

-"Don't forget, Ivy," One of my brothers said, holding my shoulder and looking into my eyes. "I have 2 assignments due in a few days on the gold rush and writing project. I'm thinking; 20 pages each, PowerPoint presentations, maybe paint a rock gold for the rush. You know, really wow me."

-"Of course." I said, not making eye contact with any of them. "I'll get right on it."

-"Your dinner is on the table, feed the animals then do something about that scent that radiates off of you. It is repulsive." Mother ordered, coming down the staircase like the diva she was. "And don't even think of leaving the grounds tonight."

-"Yes, Ma'am." I said, walking past my muttering siblings and opening the door for them all. The overpowering stench of different perfumes and aftershaves invaded my nostrils, giving me a head ache and making my eyes water. "I wish you all a safe night."

And soon everyone was gone and I was alone. The house was eerily quiet without the yelling and ordering, the rooms' dark, and the sun setting over the rolling hills in the distance.

-"You can come out now, little ones." I whispered, walking into the granite and stainless steel kitchen. And from the mouse hole came the White family, the mice that lived within the walls of the mansion. A family of six whiskery noses and white fuzzy bodies walked cautiously out of the hole. The four pinkies ran towards me as I grabbed my dinner tray off the table and knelt down. "So, for dinner tonight, we have cold turkey with a couple potatoes, carrots and a slice of bread. With a large glass of milk." I poured the milk in a little saucer for the pinkies and put both that and the bread on the floor for them. "Now, drink all the milk when you're done and use it as another bed for your Pinkies, alright?"

The mice squeaked there thanks as I walked outside towards the stables where I lived with the animals. The Smith family had 3 horses; Angus, May, and Robin. But I took in a stray cat a few weeks ago to help with the rats, his name was Jesse.

-"Jesse! Dinner!" The tabby stalked with way towards me, his mistress, and rubbed against my legs with affection. "There you are Mighty Hunter." I scratched him behind the ear as he purred up at me, asking what was for dinner, maybe.

We sat on my straw stuffed bed in the loft and began to share the evening meal with my cat, one of my best and most loyal friends. We both took small bites of turkey and veggies, saving it as long as we possibly could, so that after I fed the horses and finished bathing, I would use small fire I heated the water with to both keep warm and cook some of the game Jesse caught during the day.

Today, Jesse caught a nice plump rabbit, two squirrels and a small chicken from the neighbour's yard, much to their discontent. As usual, Jesse buried them by the door so the badgers and foxes didn't steal the game. The evening ritual was that I would tell them a story while I fed and brushed down the horses. Only this night, it would be different. I had another listener.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Hey Guys! Boys, it's your turn.**

**The Twins- Alex does not own Peter Pan, only Ivy Cromwell (sorta)**

-Peter-

I sat on the roof, hidden in the shadows, listening. Just listening to her.

-"Alrighty then, the story of Peter Pan. Now, this has happened before, and will all happen again," The girl began, brushing the horse that was called May, I think. "Only now it will happen in London, in the well-off neighbourhood of Bloomsbury, where George and Mary Darling were preparing to attend a party. But they were soon disrupted by the antics of their young boys, John and Michael, acting out one of the stories about Peter Pan and the pirates of the Galion the Jolly Roger, which was told to them by their older sister, Wendy. Their father, who was clearly fed up with the stories that have made his children less practical, angrily declared that Wendy has gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with the boys, and it's time for her to grow up and have a room of her own. But, late that night, they were visited in the nursery by Peter Pan himself, who, enthralled by Wendy's story, taught them to fly with the help of his pixie friend, TinkerBell, and took them with him to the magical island of Never Land."

She continued telling my story with much enthusiasm, and, as it said in her story; I was enthralled and mesmerized by her story. My face was both dark by the gloom yet bright by the moon's light overhead. By the time she was finished the story, the girl was sitting on one of the boards surrounding the stalls with Jesse the cat on her lap, purring. It was around 9:30 at night by then.

-"I still have to take a bath." She mumbled, petting Jesse between the eyes and above the nose. Bath? Like, when you soak in water and suds to clean yourself? She stood up, carrying a protesting Jesse cat, to the back of the stable where there was two big metal barrels with some kind protective lining on the bottom standing on a concrete slab. She bathed in that? Really?

She put Jesse on the beams dotted with pointy nails beside the barrels, built a fire under one of the barrels with a flint and filled it with water from the hose attached to the wall of the stable. As the water heated over the flames, the girl sat beside Jesse on the nail studded beams, petting him again and looking at the stars that had appeared overhead. When she thought it was hot enough, she did a quick 360 sweep, stripped and dunked in the hot water, making her hair look brown instead of blonde.

I quickly turned around, feeling my face redden; I didn't want to be a pervert, whatever that meant. I heard it while I flew over a lot earlier today when a girl slapped a guy and called him that. She was rather mad then. Ivy reminded me so much of Wendy. It was painful to remember her, but I wanted to be there, to hear her stories, to hear her voice that sounded so much like hers.

-"Why can't Peter come for me someday, like in the story, Jesse?" The girl asked him, who was trying to catch the bubbles coming up from the water hot water. Stupid cat. Why was she talking to a cat, I have no blinking clue? "Jesse, it's not fair. But I guess it can't be helped. Peter could do so much better with a rich girl like Wendy and Jane Darling. I bet if he could, he'd choose Mary, or Carmen, or even Dara. No way in Hell would he choose me. No way."

-"Speak for yourself." I said before I could stop myself. I half jumped, half floated to the ground as Ivy hid her top half from my eyes. "You can't just talk about someone's would be decisions without their consent on the matter."

-"I'm sorry; I didn't know someone was listening." The girl cried, grabbing a towel and covering herself with it while still in the water. "Who are you anyway, and why are you spying on me, you Tom?"

-"You told my story." I replied simply, crossing my arms over my chest. "And I'm not spying on you, I turned around. And my name is Peter, not Tom."

**Oh my Faery Queen, I didn't get ANY sleep last night! coffee... anyway, Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Ivy~

I then noticed how handsome Peter actually was, even though he was one or two years older than me and WAY out of my league, I still noticed. He had warm brown eyes and chocolate hair that fell onto his forehead with ease; he wore a green shirt and a pair of brown trousers that covered his black boots. His black belt had a small dagger resting in its sheath. His very being spelt carefree and young. He wasn't just handsome, he was freaking hot!

I stayed silent, just looking into his warm eyes. I snapped out of it and stood up to step out of the barrel, only to burn my leg on the hot metal and fall forward, hitting my head on the slab.

I felt really dazed when I felt strong arms lift me off the ground and support me with a shoulder.

Peter.

-"Are you alright?" I heard his voice. His voice was like Pierre Bouvier's singing voice. And I loved Simple Plan. Before I could say anything, he floated to the small wooden balcony above the slab that led to my bedroom in the loft. "How do you feel, um, what's your name?"

-"Ivy." I mumbled as he sat me on the bed and held my head in my hands. "I'm fine; I just need to sit down. Can you bring me that little box on the vanity?"

-"That sounds like a fairy name." He smiled and walked over to the old vintage wooden vanity that was by the door through and brought me my vial box. I placed it on my lap and opened it. Inside were some vials of different poultices and a photo of an old woman of 65. Mother. I pulled out a vial of brown looking stuff and applied it generously to my head when the concrete cut it slightly.

-"It's an oak leaf poultice, good for an antiseptic." I explained as I applied it and then a bandage.

-"Who is that in the photo?" Peter asked, pointing to the woman standing in the garden of an old house.

-"She raised me; she's more of a mother than my real mother." I replied sadly. "Her name was Splendora Elisabeth Cromwell. She's she died a few years ago."

-"She named you Ivy?" Peter guessed pain in his beautiful voice. Why should he be sad?

-"Elivy Splendora Wendy Cromwell," I nodded, tears forming in my pale blue eyes as I thought of her. "She always called me Ivy because she said that I grew as fast as Climbing Ivy on the walls of her old brick house. She had a thing for names no one else had."

I walked into the closet and locked the door behind me so I could change. When I came out, I wore a pair of old dark blue jeans and the shirt I wore before her bath, only this one was pink and white, I found it lying around the house. Don't tell Dara.

-"I'm usually more composed than this." I explained, whipping my nose on the long sleeve and walking to the window. "I just miss her dearly is all. I'm alone now." We stayed silent for around 2 long minutes, me looking out the window feeling sorry for myself, and Peter looking at her with soft eyes.

He made a snap second decision, walked towards me and sat beside me. Turning my body to face him.

-"Come with me!" I must have looked at me as if he were mad, so he repeated himself. "Come with me to Neverland!"

I stayed silent; shocked that he would want me to come with him to Neverland. He was looking at me, analyzing the situation if I would say yes or no. "I will." Joy must have flooded him because he jumped 3 feet into the air. "Just let me grab a few things."

I grabbed a small brown bag and grabbed my vial box with mother's picture, a pair of fingerless gloves, a extra pair of shoes and a locket from my vanity. "Do you think Jesse could come too? Please Peter, Please?"

-"I don't know." He admitted, the last thing he must have wanted was a mangy cat in Neverland, but I made my eyes do the Bambi eyes! "I suppose, but he better not cause any trouble."

-"Jesse!" I called, happiness in my voice, and in less than a minute, the cat stalked into the room and sat on my feet, glaring at Peter. "How do you feel about going to Neverland? The place from tonight's story?" Jesse _meowed _and I guess that meant a yes.

-"Ready?" He asked her as I picked up the cat and slid him into my little bag. He was snug.

-"As I'll ever be." I replied, hugging myself. Totally unsure of how this was going to play out. "I'm scared of heights, though."

-"Don't worry." He said, picking me up bridal style and flying out the window. "I probably won't drop you."


	4. Chapter 4

-Peter-

-"Don't worry." I told her, picking her up bridal style and flying out the window. "I probably won't drop you." You should have seen her face what I said that. Of course I wouldn't drop her. On purpose. But she didn't know that. She screamed when we shot through the night air.

-"Slow Down, Peter!" She cried, holding onto my neck for dear life, and I did. I didn't like seeing her like that, all scared and all. I don't know why, I just did. I was floating in thin air and she was breathing rather hard. I felt tears soak my shirt. She was that scared? "Please, don't go that fast." Jesse cat _meowed _in agreement. Shut it, cat.

-"Alright, but we have to get back before dawn. Or the star will close for the night." I told her, and she nodded quickly and I zipped fast but not as fast, through the air and she buried her head in my shoulder. Why did I feel this way? I took in her scent of hot water, the soap she used and fresh linen from the shirt. All in all, she smelt REALLY good. After three minutes of zipping, we were facing the star. "There is, Ivy. Second star to the right and straight on until morning."

-"You said that in your story, as well." She sighed, leaning further into my shoulder. I felt so right. To me anyway.

We flew through the star and kaleidoscope type light flew past us.

Neverland had been changed greatly since Wendy and Jane left. The Indians still lived on their reserve in the mountains of course. But sometimes, artisans would sell their goods to the people that lived there now. There was a town with a small market, a clinic, a library, and even a school where the children and the lost boys learnt. I didn't see the point in it but went to set the example for the boys.

The pirates rarely crossed the border of their shore land and ours, but sometime people have seen them sneaking around in the fog of the forbidden forest, eerily close to the boarder. Once, a man reported he saw Hook hidden behind a tree, looking him straight in the eye, he saw the shine of his hook in the moonlight and the red glow in his eyes.

If Hook and his dogs of a crew get anywhere near the boys, and now, Ivy, he'll be sorry. Happy thoughts, Peter, happy thoughts… I flew for another few seconds and landed on a nearby cloud to rest up a little and show Ivy Neverland from afar. I put her down, but she held on to my arm with a tight grip.

-"There's the mermaid lagoon, the Indian reserve, and the town." I pointed to each of them in turn and handed her a spyglass so she could see better. I saw her perfect lips smile from behind the spyglass. This made me smile too.

-"Peter, look." Ivy pointed towards the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook's ship, and passed me the spyglass. "Three masted, 15 cannon. Oh, Their readying the cannons. Look at all that gun powder." Suddenly, a shot was fired and it sounded a lot like thunder in my ears. I threw myself on top of Ivy and we crashed into the cloud, I reacted on instinct and for some reason the cloud was kind of hard, as the cannon ball flew over our heads with a whistling sound.

-"You alright?" I asked, and then I got lost in those pale moon eyes. They were so beautiful. Almost translucent. She nodded, probably lost in my beautiful eyes as well.

-"Peter Pan!" I heard Hook's yell from the Jolly Roger. I turned my attention to him, while still on top of Ivy in case another cannon ball came our way. "Come down here and fight like a man!" I whistled for Tinkerbell and she darted out of Pixie Hollow with her friend Fern and landed gracefully on my shoulder.

-"Tink, Fern, this is Ivy." I gestured to Ivy and Tink flew towards her to get a better look, while Fern just glared at her. What was her problem? "Bring her to the hideout; I'll take care of Hook and meet you there." Tink then flew around Ivy, coating her with Pixie dust.

-"Faith, trust and Pixie dust, right?" Ivy clarified and I nodded. "Be careful, Peter." I nodded again and flew towards the ship, my dagger now in hand. Ivy flew off with Tink and Fern and disappeared into the forest. I hopped she wouldn't be shot at.

-"Captain Codfish!" I taunted Hook. "Paying us a visit are we?" I must have dodged at least 5 cannon balls before playing around a little with Hook. I took his hat, put it back without the feather, I pulled his red coat, his moustache, you name it.

-"Pan!" He screamed as I flew a little ways off starboard. "I see you brought back a little song bird with you, why don't you introduce us sometime. I assure you we would have a killing time."

-"Come anywhere near the boys or Ivy and I'll you'll be sorry." I pointed my dagger at him menacingly.

-"So her name is Ivy, eh?" He smiled and I flew away towards the hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

~Ivy~

Tinkerbell and Fern flew me to the hideout at Dead man's Tree just in time before the Pixie dust wore off. Tink told me in her little pixie voice to pull on a branch and after I did, a staircase appeared leading under the tree, Fern then flew away. I walked down the steps quietly until I reached what looked like a bedroom filled with hammocks and furry little bodies breathing deeply and some snoring.

The Lost boys. I didn't want to wake them, and I didn't have to. Peter flew into the hide out and yelled "Attention!" He made me jump 1 foot in the air, that's how much he surprised me.

The boys got up sleepily and walked into ranks. There was boy dressed in a bear suit; Cubby, a fox suit; Slightly, a rabbit; Nibs, a skunk; Tootles, and the twins dressed as raccoons. The ranged from 12 to 16.

-"Whose she?" Cubby asked, pointing at me.

-"This is Ivy. Elivy Splendora Wendy Cromwell." Did he just remember my full name? All the boys' eyes were as big as dinner plate when they heard my middle name was Wendy. Like Wendy Darling, Peter's first love and the boys first mother.

-"Does this mean she's our mother now?" The skunk, Tootles, asked. He must have been not even 12. He was so innocent. I walked up to them and nodded. They smiles warmed my heart and they all hugged me. My first hug since Mother Splendora died.

-"Can we go play hide and seek?" The twins asked in unison, pulling on my shirt's hem. "Please, please, please?" I looked at Peter for some help.

-"Your decision 'Mother'."He replied, leaning against the wall and crossing his strong arms.

-"I'm not your mother, Peter. Clearly you're the father figure here." I laughed, and then turned to the boys again as Peter tried to hide his blush. "Alright, who wants to be the Seeker then?"

The boys, Peter and I all played a game of Not It and Cubby was it, much to our pleasure. We all ran out of the hide out and we hide in trees, little caves and behind rocks. I ran around the bend of a giant boulder, my bare feet hitting rocks, and someone grabbed my hand and pulled me hard to the right. I was nose to nose with Peter, my smaller hand in his, a smile on his face.

-"I have a great place to hide." He whispered. We half ran, half flew through the forest until we reached a type of valley dotted with large oak trees and wild flowers. "Welcome to Pixie Hollow." The Pixies flew out of every tree to great us. They were carrying something. Fabric. I saw turquoise, brown, and white. The fabric floated towards me and I caught it before it fell to the clover covered ground Peter and I stood on. "They seem to like you already, Ivy."

I looked at the fabric and gasped. There was a turquoise off the shoulder dress that went to my knees with a white curly design in the bottom, and a turquoise hair ribbon. There was even a pair of knee high brown boots.

-"Turn around and no peaking." I cried to Peter from where I changed behind a big oak with the help of the Pixies.

-"I already told you! I'm Peter, not Tom!" He laughed and waited for me to be done. I slipped the dress over my small frame and gasped when one water Pixie named was Silvermist held up a small golden hand mirror.

My hair was paler and more beautiful with the hair ribbon the flower Pixie, Rosetta, was tying in a bow. The boots fit perfectly after I laced them up, nimble and flexible, perfect for running in the woods.

-"I'm coming out now." I told Peter, and so I did. And when I revealed myself, fingers enlaced behind my back with shyness, his jaw hit the floor. What that a good reaction or did I look hideous like everyone always told me?


	6. Chapter 6

-Peter-

Holy faery Queen! Ivy looked beautiful. She almost looked like Wendy when I brought her to Pixie Hollow.

-"Does it look terrible on me?" She asked, looking at the clovers, sham in her voice. "Such beautiful fabric is such a waist on me."

I must have darted towards her like a missile by the way she jumped.

-"Never." I whispered, remembering we were playing Hide and Seek with the boys. "Never say that." Our noses were touching at this point and we just stared at each other. I saw something in her eyes, something I've never seen in anyone's eyes before. Not any of the mermaid, or the Faeries, not even the girls at school. I was attracted to her unlike anyone else I've met, maybe more than Wendy and Jane, as if there was a magnet pulling us together.

-"It's true, though." She disagreed, shaking her head sadly. "The only reason I'm here is so I can be a mother to the boys. Nothing more, nothing less. I can read between the lines, Peter."

-"Then maybe you should brush up on those skills." I replied. "You are beautiful in your own way, inside and out. Other girls may have doe eyes or curly hair or whatever. But you have eyes that are as pale as the moon, hair like gold and silver, and a smile that puts the sun to shame the way it lights up my heart."

She blushed and looked down with a small smile across her rosy lips. That was a cheesy remark I made. I cupped her face with my hands and leaned in, pressing my lips lightly to hers. Slowly, but surely, her arms came around my neck, she tilted her head slightly and deepened our kiss. Our first kiss. Her fingers ran through my ginger hair as my hands left her face and rested on her middle, pulling her close. That moment was simply perfect.

-"We found you!" One of the twins cried happily, and we parted immediately. The rest of the boys came running towards us and told Ivy how pretty she looked in her new dress. She smiled and thanked them kindly. Tootles ran and jumped into her arms. Ivy laughed and hugged him tightly.

-"Peter, what day are we?" Ivy asked, resting Tootles on her hip like a toddler.

-"Monday, I think." Slightly answered. I'm really bad with dates.

-"Then we better get home, you all have school tomorrow." She replied, and when we gave her a look she continued. "What? Mother's are supposed to be annoying and send you to school."

We all walked home, and Ivy put the boys to bed by singing a lullaby to them. She sang too? She sang like, like, I can't think of anything right now, but I'll get back to you on that. It was some kind of religious song. Hallelujah, I think. She kept repeating it, so it was an educated guess.

The boys started to get droopy eyed by the end of the first verse, but I just wanted to hear her sing. I got it! She sang like an angel longing for wings! What a poet I am! Peter Pan the Poet! That's a lot of P's…

Tootles was asleep by the end of the second chorus, curled up in his hammock above Slightly.  
Soon everyone was asleep without complaint or procrastination. Ivy kissed their foreheads and whispered good night. She walked towards me from where I stood in my bed room door frame.

-"They're asleep." She whispered. "Aren't you tired?"

-"I'm never tired." I replied.

-"Liar" Is all she said before going back up the steps and outside. I followed her of course, my curiosity getting the best of me. "Sit beside me, Peter."

Her voice faded into the night and disappeared with the moon behind a cloud. Her hand found mine and I squeezed it slightly. We just looked up at the sky and didn't say a word. I turned to looked at her. The stars shinned in her eyes.

-"What?" She asked, turning to look at me, her eyes seemed to glow in the night. "Why aren't you looking at the sky?" I was staring? Was I staring?

-"Because I'm looking at something else." I replied, simply.

-"What? Where?" She turned around to try and see what I was looking at.

-"Quite moving and let me look at you." I told her, turning her face towards me and kissing her nose. If only that moment could stay. Forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I know, I know, I'm a terrible person cuz i haven't updated in a while... But I've just been really busy this past few weeks and I'm sorry, I promis I will update more often! So, school starting in 9 freaking days! Where did summer go? Come back Summer! So here's chapter 7 of Climbing Ivy. Please Read and Review. When I getr at least 2 reviews I will update...**

**Peter: "She does not own me or the Peter Pan story... Tink quite pulling my hair! I get it, her turnovers are amazing! Now Stop!"**

**Me: "Hehe, Peter your hair is standing up!"**

~Ivy~

The next morning, I woke up before dawn to make breakfast and get the boys' school clothes out for school. For breakfast I decided to make some fruit turnovers with some of the apples, strawberries, and cherries Tink so kindly brought me earlier. I made my quick dough and filled it with some yummy homemade fruit filling. While I toasted them until they were a golden brown, I pulled out the boy's school uniforms and laid them out on chairs.

When I went back to breakfast to make some frosting glaze for the turnovers, I felt eyes on me and then strong arms snake around my middle.

-"Morning." I giggled quietly when Peter kissed my ear affectionately. "How'd you sleep?"

-"Alright, I suppose." He whispered, making shivers go down my spine as I leaned against him. "What's for breakfast?" He spun me around and I looked into his warm eyes. He smiled at me.

-"Fruit turnovers. Tink brought me some fruit this morning." I explained, pointing to a bowl full of red, green and crimson on the table. "Do you want apple, strawberry or cherry?"

-"Surprise me." He replied, and I smiled. One by one, the boys woke up and made their way to the table where I served them fresh turnovers and milk. They said it was the best breakfast they ever had. This made me smile, I was happy they were pleased with breakfast.

-"I laid out your uniforms, so when you're done, can you please put them on?" I continued from where I prepared my own breakfast and sat in front of Peter at the long wooden table. "I'm not quite finished with your lunches so I'll just bring them to you at lunch time, alright."

-"Sounds good to me." Nibs said, his mouth stuffed with large bites of his second cherry turnover. "Lunch is at 12 sharp." I nodded and ate my turnover quietly until Tink came into the kitchen. I laid some smaller pieces of turnover and a thimble of milk out for her in case she got hungry as well; Faeries had to eat too.

-"Tink, you can take some more if you're still hungry." I smiled at her as she nibbled and sipped. She smiled and nodded her little head at me. After breakfast, the boys got changed and were putting on their good shoes. I kissed them all on the forehead. "Have a good day." I said to all of them in turn until I got to Peter. We looked at each other.

-"Don't I get a kiss too?" He joked at me because of last night, I bet. I went on my tippy toes to kiss his fore head as well he but he moved at the last minute and kissed me full on the lips. "A little push can't hurt."

-"You better make sure I don't hurt you!" We laughed and I chased him up the spinning steps and out the door. I kicked the air behind his butt and laughed as he jumped high in the air. "Have a good day, Peter."

-"You as well." He flew down and kissed me on the nose sweetly. "Come on boys, we don't want to be late or Ivy will really kick me." I waved to them until the disappeared into the forest towards the school.

-"Now, what to make for lunch?" I asked myself as I walked back into the hideout. Tink must know everything about the boys and Peter and what they like and don't like. "Tink, can I ask for your help with something?" Tink flew down to me and landed on my outstretched hand. She asked me in her bell like voice how she could help. "Do you know what Peter and the boys like to eat for lunch?"

She flew over to the table where there was a piece of parchment and ink. She dipped her hand in the black ink and wrote something down.

-Nibs: Ham sandwich on whole wheat, apple juice, carrot slices and another cherry turnover.

-Tootles: Cucumber sandwich on white, fruit punch, veggies and dip and a cookie.

-Slightly: Turkey sandwich on white, strawberry juice, Caesar salad and a granola bar.

-Cubby: Will eat anything.

-The Twins (2x): Cheese sandwich, grape juice, apple slices and animal crackers.

-Peter: Ham and cheese sandwich, lemonade and a cookie.

Peter doesn't eat very much does he? Maybe that's why he's so skinny. Anyway, I made every one's lunches and by the time I was finished it was already 11:50. I packed everything and Tink flew me to the school. When I landed at the gate, the boys were already in the recess yard playing and talking. When they saw me, they ran over with big smiles on their faces.

-"What did you pack me, Ivy?" Nibs asked when I passed him his lunch box. "All my favourites! How did you know?"

-"One: you wear a bunny suit at home. And two: Tink helped me." I replied as I passed around lunch boxes. "Where's Peter?"

-"He's being the Casanova he always is." The twins replied as they ate their sandwiches. "Over by the swing set." I looked to where they were pointing and saw Peter surrounded by pretty girls in uniforms and hair ribbons and make up. I felt like a peasant before queens in comparison.

-"Peter, tell us of one of your adventures." One said, sighing.

-"How about the time I cut off Hook's hand and fed it to the crocodile?" He proposed.

-"We already heard that one!" another cried. "Tell us a different one!"

-"Alright then, how about when I battle Hook this past week-end?" The girls nodded enthusiastically and he told them of when I first came to never land. "There I was on the northern cloud, watching everything happen bellow me,"

-"Peter! Ivy's here!" Slightly shouted from where he stood beside me. Peter looked up to se me standing with the boys.

-"I will bill you for the hearing aid I now require." I said, holding my ear. Slightly gave me an apologizing look.

-"Ivy, when did you get here? How long have you been standing there?" Peter asked me with a smile when he came over to us.

-"Long enough for me to see you courting girls like last night never even happened." I replied with venom in my voice. "Here's your lunch." I pushed it into his chest and ran away, feeling tears roll down my face. 'Peter, you jerk! You jerk!'

**Interesting turn of events now, right? Can anyone guess what's gonna happen next? Yes? No? Maybe? Ok then, please review. I will update when I get at least two reviews!**

**Love ya's all**

**Alex **


	8. Chapter 8

**~Wow! 9 review in 24 hours :) did I mention I love you guys right now! (in a non-creepy way) So, here is the 8th chapter, Hope you like it. And I've noticed that one of my stories on Fictionpress has had not a single view, so I would appreciate it VERY much if you guys would read it and tell me what you think :) Thankies!**

-Peter-

I just watched her run away until she disappeared from sight into the woods from where she came. What have I done? I clutched the lunch she made me for dear life, as if it was going to disappear along with her.

-"What have you done?" Nibs asked me while playing with a carrot slice Ivy shaped into a rabbit. I just looked at him and raised my eyebrows to tell him to shut it.

-"What is this?" One of the girls I was with asked. I think her name was Emily. Anyway, she grabbed the lunch from my hands and started to go through it before I could stop her. I saw that there was a cookie, a sandwich, a juice and a hand written letter from Ivy. 'For your eyes only' it said.

-"_Dearest Peter_," Another red head began to read in mockery of Ivy's voice. That just made me mad. "_When I would look up into the night sky when I was younger, I would always turn to the Second star to the right and wish we could meet someday. That someday you would take me to Neverland and that I would escape my fate back at the Smith house. For years that was only a dream, but now it's my reality, and I can't thank you enough for that. Forever yours, Ivy. _Isn't that adorable? She thinks she has a chance! As if."

They all laughed cruelly at Ivy's words of compassion, and I couldn't let this stand. My fists clenched and unclenched, my heart began to race, and adrenaline flooded through me veins. I grabbed the letter and the lunch from Emily, threw the lunch at a hungry looking Nibs ad Cubby and jumped into the air.

-"She has more of a chance than all of you combined times ten!" I shot at them, then flew away like a bullet out of the barrel of a gun. No a missile.

I had to find Ivy, I had to tell her. Tell her that I'm sorry… Tell her I love her.

**~I know it's short but I wrote it all on my phone but my mom took it so I just did it all be memory and this is what I got. Tehe. So, what do you think? Please review, I love hearing from you and knowing what you guys think so review review review!**

**Love ya's all,**

**Alex**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I had some help with this chapter from my new bff Peterpan34, so check her out ASAP. 6 more days until my first day of 10th grade! I have mixed feelings for that, that's for sure... So here's the chapter and I will update as soon as I can :) **

**3 R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R& 3**

~Ivy~

I was childish, that's all. I was childish and I ran away crying. Why would Peter do that to me? To us? If there ever was an us. I was just another fly caught in his web of charm, of false emotion. Of false Love, if I can call what we had love.

Only one word describes what questions were in my mind: Why? Why did he pretend to care about me? Why did he do that even though he knew I was coming at noon? Why did he pretend like nothing happened? Like I didn't see anything? Does he know how I feel right now? Does he know how much he hurt me?

There's no way he could. Because I'm just Ivy, the thorn in everyone's sides, the weed in everyone's flower garden. A pest. A black sheep. That's all I am and that's all I'll ever be.

I ran until I reached a sort of Cove at the edge of Neverland. How far had I run? Where was I? I didn't care; I sank down to the sandy ground and cried, I just started to cried. Tears ran down my face faster than Niagara Falls during a torrential downpour.

-"Peter, why would you do that to me?" I cried as Tink and Fern landed in front of me. They must have run out of pixie dust or something. "I'm fine Tink, Fern. A little heart ache can't kill you, no matter how much it hurts." I started crying again until I heard a rustle behind one of the giant boulders.

-"Hello, Miss Ivy." I heard a masculine voice say. "Surprising Pan let you out of his sight. How foolish."

-"Captain Hook." I whispered standing up immediately and pushing Tink and Fern in my small pocket and backing away. "Why are you here? The Jolly Roger is far off, is it not?"

-"How smart of you, my dear." He stepped towards me and opened his arms as if to hug me. "You know, I've leant something. The only weakness Peter Pan has is not his little brats, or that flying bug he calls a Faery."

-"What would his weakness be if it is not the Lost Boys or Tinkerbell?" I asked, taking another step back and processing fight or flight. I felt Tink get hot from anger so I patted my pocket gently to tell her now wasn't the time.

-"Oh my dear. It. Is. You." He smiled cruelly, which made cold sweat go down my spine. Then beings crawled over the rocks and came into line behind Hook. "And the only way I

can break Pan, is if he finds you dead on his door step. These fine chaps are here to do my dirty work. The Creepers of Cannibal Cove."

My instincts took over and I ran away, hearing the Creepers behind me. There must have been 10 of them. I sprinted blindly, and only sprinted faster when I heard Peter's pan flute.

-"Peter." I whispered to myself, crying from the cold wind and the total fear of being devoured by the Creepers. There must have been 20 of them by now. Screaming and grunting with anticipation of the chase. I tripped on a root and fell forward, hitting my head on a big rock wall and feeling Tink and Fern fall out of my pocket. I was going to die. This is where I would die. I wanted my last word to be meaningful in my heart. "PETER!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain of being ripped to shreds by their sharp claws. But it didn't come.

-"IVY!" I heard Peter yelled. Then I felt arms around me, lifting me off the ground. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him. His chocolate eyes, his brown hair that was almost red in the sun light, his face so perfect it looked like a Roman statue. "Are you stupid? Do you know how much I worry about you? Never mind. Are you alright?"I just stared at him, I was so happy to see him, I started crying again. I have been crying a lot today… I buried my face in his strong shoulder and whispered something under my breath. "Ivy? What did you say?"

-"I said I Love you!" I screamed and kissed him full on the lips. Hard. "I love you, Peter." He just looked at me with some emotion in his eyes. Then he kissed me back fiercely.

-"I love you too." He pressed his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes, melting my heart in front of him. He loved me. And I love him. That's all that mattered to me…

**AWWW! such a sweet and touching scene... mDon' worry it doesn't end here :) Please review and if you have any ideas just follow Peter's lead and message me :)**

**Love ya's all**

**Alex**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating in a while, I did a lot of thinking about this chapter and school is SOO hectic right now! Here is the long awaited Chapter 10 of Climbing Ivy! :)**

-Peter-

No words can describe how happy I was to know that Ivy was safe. There was no way I was letting her out of my sight again. No way in Hell.

I didn't even think of telling her about the dangers of Neverland, but if I did, she probably wouldn't have come. And I wanted her to come.

We spent the next few months in calm peace. Ivy was the best mother to the Lost Boys, even compared to Wendy. She even started going to school with us.

We sat together one warm afternoon, and, my childish side surfacing for the first time since Ivy came to Neverland, I began to tickle her. No mercy.

-"Peter… Peter stop! Please!" Ivy laughed uncontrollably and we fell backwards. "Have mercy! Uncle, uncle!"

I stopped for a moment. "Tell me you love me."

And when she didn't answer, I started tickling her again.

-"Alright, alright!" She screamed, and I stopped to hear those words. My three favourite words. "I love you Peter. Truly." I pecked her lips slightly and we both started to laugh.

-"Let me take you somewhere." I proposed. She gave me a questioning look.

-"Where?" She asked, standing up with me.

-"Surprise." I answered simply, picking her up bridal style and jumping into the air. She buried her face in my chest when I flew faster, just to show off for the guys at school who have a little crush on Ivy.

We flew until we reached the Indian Reservation and landed at the border to their lands. Great Big Chief was there to greet us.

-"Great Flying Eagle, you have returned to the Village." He said in his abnormally deep voice. "What brings you to our lands?"

-"Greeting Great Big Chief." I replied. "I come with… Um, Climbing Ivy, Mother of the Lost Boys."

-"Greetings Climbing Ivy." Princess Tiger Lily smiled widely at her as she came from behind her father. "Please come with me and let the men speak." I tighter my grip on Ivy's hand, and she gave me a comforting look, and I released her. She walked away until she disappeared behind a tipi with the princess.

-"You worry too much about the squaw, Great Flying Eagle." Chief told me and we headed into his tipi. Did I worry too much? Maybe…

**Soo? whatdaya think? Please message me if you want anything to change or whatever. **

**Thank you so very much for your patience! Love ya's all!**

**Alex**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long but I have another chapter done and working on one as we read! Please R&R and ell me what you think!**

-Ivy-

We walked between and through tipis of every color and pattern. I followed Princess Tigerlily in silence until we reached a tipi much larger than all the others. We entered.

-"This is my tipi." She explained to me with a smile as she braided her long black hair into a tress down her back. And then I noticed that familiar furry body curled up on the princess' sleeping mat.

-"Jesse Cat!" I cried and his head popped up. I scooped him up in my arms as he licked my face affectionately with his rough tongue. "So this is where you've been hiding all this time! You had me worried."

-"He wandered onto the Reservation a few moons ago. I took him in knowing he belonged to someone." Tigerlily explained, petting Jesse's head as he purred. "I named him Mighty Hunter because of his skill, yet now I know his given name."

-"You are a mighty hunter." I said, feeling his soft pelt on my skin. "My best friend."

We were silent for a few moments before the princess spoke to me again.

She said, "I have heard..." She stopped to chose her words ad continued. "That you were attacked by the Creepers of Cannibal Cove." I nodded, recalling that day as clearly as ever. Their dark faces and glowing red eyes that freeze you in place with a single glance, the sound of the branches whipping passed me as I ran for my life, Peter saving my butt again. "I have been proposed, for both your safety and that of the little warriors," I? think she meant the Lost Boys. "I wish to teach you how to defend yourself, therefore you shall be staying with me on the Reservation for less than a moon."

Wait a tick, if I was staying here... Where was Peter?

**Something tells me Peter is not making all he right desitions to keep Ivy... But what if he has some secret agenda we don't know about? Oh the suspence! jk, anyway, R&R!**

**Love you all and am so hapy for all he support,**

**Alex )o(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, REALLY super sorry about the short chapters. Just a lot of stuff going on, school, friends, family... Anywho, here is chapter 12, if it's still to short or you don't like it or whatever: message me and I will do my best to fix it!  Here it is! R&R**

-Peter-

I know, I know. I shouldn't have left Ivy at the Indian Reserve, but I wanted to make sure Ivy could protect herself, I needed that peace of mind... And Princess Tigerlily was the answer.

She was the only one who could teach Ivy how to use a knife and a bow like I can. Probably better than me, when I think about it.

-"My you've grown up, Peter Dear." I heard a barely audible voice say. I stopped flying and looked at the trees around me for the source of the voice, and there she was. It was Her!

-"What do you mean by that, Harmony?" I asked, my voice on edge from her presence in the forest again. "Grown up?"

-"In your own way, yes. You have grown up some." She replied, a smile coming to her thin red lips. Her pale eyes scanned me up and down through think green bangs, I could see them glow green in the afternoon sun. "But you still have a long road ahead, a difficult road too. Regarding that girl."

My hand came to my knife on my belt when she said 'that girl'. Harmony smiled cruelly again as she walked towards me, her white tunic flowing like silk in the cool breeze, winter was coming for sure.

-"I do not wish to offend her," She reassured me, yet she was a bit too close for comfort now, as her snow white nose brushed against my own, in the teasing way lovers do. (Someone remind me to barf when I get back to the hollow tree. please and thank you.) And which we never were and never would be as long as I have any say in it! Her voice dropped from a barely audible voice to a barely audible whisper only I could understand. ""I simply wish to know your intentions, is all. OR have you forgotten our little agreement? With that Wendy girl?"

Right, Harmony was in her mermaid form then, she almost drowned Wendy the first time I brought her to the lagoon... I had hoped she found other pray to taunt since those years ago.

-"Like you would ever let me forget." I spat back, trying to control my anger with no success. "You made me take another to save Wendy, and now that she's forgotten about me and married and has kids, you want your prize." I had trouble saying the last part. "You want Ivy's life!"

She smiled at me again as a insane killer does to her victims as she kills them slowly and painfully. Then, totally and completely unlike her cold nature, she kissed me, she kissed me as she did when we made the contract. Major Eww moment for me. "Never forget our bargain Peter Dear. Either her blood my feed the tree or Neverland falls from the sky. It's your choice." She told me and she began to fade into the trees. "Be good now, Sweet heart."

Shit...

**Well? I wanted to thank you all for your undying support for my story, I really appeciate all of you and what you've done for me.**

**Love ya's all and keep reading!**

**Alex **


	13. Author

Sorry guys, not a chapter. I'm working hard on the next chapter and I'm so busy with school and social stuff... Plus I'm sick which doesn't help at all. Just thought I would upload this and give you guys something to read and say thanks for putting up with me through all my 12 chapters :) You are all AMAZING! I will update as soon as I can!

Love you all!

Alex


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in a really long while... I srta forgot but I hav a chapter for you tonight and tomorrow it writtywritty!**

-Ivy-

He left me again... Why was he always leaving me behind? Tigerlily welcomed me into her life and tribe with open arms yet I wished Peter would have told me his plans.

Tigerlily taught me the Art of War, how to hunt and track and fish, not to mention how to fight with and without a weapon. The Elders taught me how to heal properly, to ride stallions and speak to the spirits of the Ancestors, even though they are not mine. The Princess was always telling me after my hard day of training that I would become a great teacher when my time came. My feet hurt, my hands bled, sleeping and sitting up was painful, yet this was all for them, for me to get back to the Lost Boys, to Tink and Fern, and mostly to Peter... My Peter.

-"You have great potential, Climbing Ivy." She told me when the time had come for me to leave the Tribe and find my way back to the Hollow Tree. "You are always welcome here, as a friend and fellow warrior."

-"I thank you greatly, Princess Tigerlily." I bowed very low, as was the custom to show honor and respect. I was a member of the Tribe now, their blood was my blood, their war my war, and what ever happened, I could count on them and them on me.

My boots hit the hard ground as I walked away towards my life outside the Tribe. The familiar scents of oak and wild flowers filled my nose as I reached Pixie Hollow. I was so close. I pulled my small knife from my boot and stalked cautiously forward as I realized that was one of the only things left from my gifts of the Faeries. The boots, and the hair ribbon. The dress had been turned into a flowing shirt to go under my leather jacket and over the brown trousers.

All the Faeries came to greet me as I slide my knife back into its secret sheath, hidden within my knee high boot.

-"Hello everyone." I smiled, feeling more at home as I did in the Village. "Long time no see." They all nodded, and began to fly around me affectionately. I began to slowly raise off the ground as I was coated in Pixie Dust.

Just then, I heard a pan flute. I closed my eyes to locate the origin of the sound as it grew closer and louder. I said smoothly, "You know. We could meet up like normal people instead of you sneaking around."

-"Now what fun would that be, Ivy?" A voice replied in barely a whisper in my ear. I turned around to see a pale white face smiling at me barely an inch from me. "So you are Peter new lover? Strange, he usually goes for the more easy types." She stared at me with pale green eyes through thick green bangs that went to the tip of her nose. "What could he possibly see in you?"

-"I would know." I replied.

She smiled gingerly at me, "Well, no mind. You should watch your back though, dear. Peter only wants one thing, and when he has it, he will drop you like he did me." I blinked and saw her smiled again, only this time is was a cold and cruel smile. Then she was gone. I cursed under my breath.

-"Ivy?" I heard Peter's voice behind me, and I tried composing myself before turning, yet my emotions took over and I flew at him. Literally. I kissed him as hard as I could and held him, never wanting to let go. That strange girl's words were far from mind at this point.

Only one thing was true for me. Peter was back with me, and next time he tried to leave or sent me away for my own protection, he will surely get a piece of my mind and the taste of crossing blades with me.

**Well this is quite a development... Anyway, another chapter tomorrrow when I get home fom school :) Thank you all again for putting up with me and my horrid memory...**

**Love you all,**

**Alex**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. A death in the family sorta postponed the story for a bit. But I'm back now and will be writting my butt off to get this story going again :)**

-Peter-

I flew towards her like a torpedo and wrapped my arms around her so tight I thought she would bust. It was an amazing feeling. To feel her in my arms again. To smell her hair again. Her very presence completed me and filled that void in my heart since I left her with the Indians.

-"If you ever leave me again," Ivy said into my shirt. "I will give you a taste of my blade. I swear to the Ancestors!"

What did she just say? "The Ancestors? You need to spend less time with Tigerlily." She gave me a look of _and whose fault is that?_ and shrugged.

-"Peter, I have to ask you something, do you..." She was about to ask something until the boys trampled into the clearing rather noisily.

-"Ivy! You're back!" Slightly cried as they all jumped on her and hugged her. I heard someone cry "Dog pile on Ivy!" We all obeyed, and of course I manoeuvred myself so I was right on top of Ivy ;)

-"I missed you." I whispered, so softly so only she could hear. I could see the faintest blush come to her cheeks as I moved in closer to kiss her. "And I hope you didn't replace me with one of those warriors."

She laughed and sat up, making the boys fall to the ground with smiled etched across their faces. "Don't flatter yourself." Then something in her pale moon eyes changed, what it was I couldn't define. "Besides, none of those warrior guys have, um, let's see." The she counted on her fingers as she named. "Your smile, your sense of humor, the way you drive me up the wall and make me want to slap you silly." I smiled and bit my lip, trying to contain myself as she went on to talk about my leadership skills, how great of a swordsman I was, flattery beyond human capacity. I only hope she carried on like this and didn't notice..."By the way, were is Fern?" She asked. Crap, she did notice.

I continued to bite my lip and averted her gaze, "Well... Ivy, she..."

-"Fern disappeared a few weeks after you left." Tootles said sadly, coming to give Ivy a hug, either to comfort her or himself. Ivy was silent, looking from each of the boys, to Tink, then to me.

-"Well I'm sure she'll be back soon." She replied, trying to sound optimistic and hopeful. "Let's get back to the tree."

We began to walk towards home, Ivy and I holding hands, Tootles on Ivy's hip like he had done when she first came here, the others running around like, well, wild children. After a few minutes of walking, laughing and talking about events that had happened since we parted, the young woman beside me's eyes widened in alarm.

Smoke. Smoke towards the Tree.

**Well then... I wonder what's going to happen... *cough cough (HARMONY!)* Anyway, I know it's short but there will eb another chapter by the end of the week, I swear!**

**Love you all,**

**Alex )0(**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone who I am talking to thru the computer! :D So, I posted Chapter 14 last night and now here's Chapter 15! See, I did post another chapter and there will be another on on the way, don't you worry. Anyway, The tree is burning :( bet you all can guess who did that... Enjoy**

-Ivy-

We all flew/ran as fast as we could towards the tree that by now had created a huge cloud of black smoke that seemed to hang over everywhere we looked. It was like walking into Hiroshima right after the Americans dropped a bomb. Smoke, everywhere the thick smoke over ran the lush green environment I had left behind not too long ago.

-"Tink, dust me!" I said while I ran. She quickly flew around me and soon I was tearing through the air like Superman with Peter at my shoulder. "We have to hurry! Or else the tree will be destroyed!"

He nodded grimly, surely picturing the charred remains of his home. I felt sorry for him… But I couldn't let myself be taken over by emotions that clouded my good judgement. We had to make it to the tree, and (I had NO idea how I knew), to that weird girl with the green hair…

We told the boys to wait a few yards away, so they didn't suffer from smoke inhalation. So Peter and I went alone, waiting and wondering what lay before us beyond that last bit of underbrush. We landed smoothly on the uneven forest floor and our eyes widened in horror as we saw our beloved tree burn. And, dancing and chanting below our burning home, was Harmony.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to control my anger as I felt my jaw tighten. Peter stiffened beside me as we both looked at the girl who had her back to us. She soon turned and looked at us, smiling gingerly like a girl flirting with her crush.

She laughed and said, "Peter dear, you've found your little tart, have you?" Just the sound of her voice was like rotten fruit, sickly sweet and nothing but pure psychopathic happiness. "I got a chill and decided to make a little fire. You know, just like when you banished me from Neverland, all those years ago."

Banished? Peter banished her from this place? Why? Scratch that, it doesn't surprise me in the slightest why… But what did she do that was worth banishment?

-"You will pay for this Harmony." I heard Peter growl, his eyes red with anger and hatred. His eyes, that had been once warm and welcoming, had turned cold, cruel and… terrifying.

**Again, short chapter... will be another ASAP. What do you think will happen between Peter, Ivy and Harmony? Oh the suspence! I'm pretty sure I'll kill at least one of yu with it :) tehe okay, 3 reviews for the next chapter :)**

**Love you all,**

**Alex )0(**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi everybody! Sorr I haven't updated in a while, I really wanted to add some drama in this chapter... I know it's short but I will update soon I promise :)**

Climbing Ivy 15

-Peter-

That smell... The scent of burning wood, leaves and the small place in my heart that held the old tree dear. I clenched and unclenched my fists, feeling my jaw tighten, my muscles grow stiff as my eyes turned red with anger and hatred.

-"Peter." Ivy's voice said, but it was distant to me. So distant I barely heard it over my heart screaming to kill Harmony where she stood. Right then and there. I wanted too. Oh how I wanted to feel the life leave her body, the light fade from her eyes as I kill her... Suddenly something fell on my shoulder that distracted me from those thoughts... Rain. I turned to the girl standing at my side and saw that her eyes were closed. She was chanting the Indians' traditional rain song. It was an intricate weaving of vocal vibrations and words from the Indian dialect which I spoke fluently. She said, "Of Spirits of the Earth and Sky! Oh Ancestors! Help your children in their time of need and save this being of Mother Earth from the damned flames of this She-Demon!" She must have repeated that phrase three times over, growing louder and louder as the drizzle became a torrential downpour. Soon her beautiful blonde hair was black as night... She looked like a true Indian Warrior.

-"You two think you are so clever!" Harmony laughed as if she was watching one of those YouTube cat videos Ivy told me about when we first arrived here. "But your beloved Yggdrasil is lost. And soon everyone and everything you hold dear will join it in the Netherworld. Ciao!"

The she disappeared like the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz... Leaving nothing but the charred remains of our tree. My knees grew weak as my throat tightened, and I fell to the ground, simply staring at what used to be our home... Images flashed behind my eyes, Ivy making breakfast, the family meals we shared, looking up at the stars at night... All gone. Ivy was now at my side, cradling me like a child as I balled my eyes out into her neck, muttering under my breath... A part of my had died with that tree...

**Send me what you think and feel free to lecture me... I deserve it for taking to so long.**

**Love you all,**

**Alex**


End file.
